Smoky Boy
by Katherine Svensson
Summary: Sirius entra al bar Y lo ve. Un chico castaño y sin chiste que solamente toma jugo de limón. Pero tiene curiosidad y quiere saber todo sobre él sobre el chico de humo.
1. Chapter 1

Hola de nuevo personitas de Fanfiction /o/

¿Les gusta la música Coreana (K-music)?

Pues a mi si :D

Y este Fanfic esta inspirado en una canción del grupo Surcoreano MBLAQ

**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**Por cierto, este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a Barby -si la chica que me presto a Bernardo- pues se que le gusta la saga de libros/películas y el WolfStar. Ademas que es muy genial u v ú**

**Como se que leerás esto; Barbara, espero que te guste c:**

* * *

Smoky Boy.

Sirius/Remus

* * *

_Solo, entro al Club_

_Probablemente sean las 2am_

_En la esquina del bar él se sienta_

_Y en sus delgadas manos tiene un jugo de limón._

Como todos los viernes, Sirius llega a su club nocturno favorito, aunque normalmente viene con su hermano del alma, James Potter, fiestero y alegre, esta noche esta completamente solo. Y eso llama la atenciòn de muchas chicas interesadas en èl por dos razones; su dinero y su belleza fìsica. Por què èl, Sirius Black es un joven excentrico y billonario, forma parte de la noble y ancestral casa de los Black y es un corredor de autos formula uno bastante famoso. Y solo tiene 19 años. Toda una promesa.

La ambientación no es mala, mucho menos el lugar, pero la cara que pone el pelinegro al entrar es diferente a la de todas las noches de viernes anteriores, que, normalmente seria una sonrisa de galan en el rostro con su confiado andar, que hechizaría a cualquiera. Esta vez una sorpresa se ve en sus facciones finas y elegantes, ya que hay una alteración en su siempre perfecto ambiente de fiesta nocturno.

_Otra vez, esta ahí él._

Y justamente tenia que ser él, sentado como siempre que logra verlo en la esquina más alejada del bar, siempre solo, siempre acompañado por su frìa soledad.

Sirius atribuye esa soledad a que no para todos es facil participar en la sociedad, o seguramente es un amargado que odia a todo el mundo, un hermitaño que solo va ahí de vez en cuando. Sentandose ahì, con un jugo de limòn entre sus manos, con el cual juega ocasionalmente. _Solamente jugo de limòn, como siempre. Que vida tan aburrida. _

Pero aunque fuera un aburrido, aunque solo tomara jugo de limòn, Sirius le observaba desde que entraba hasta que el joven castaño salia del local. Siempre tan estoico, siepre tan correcto. Siempre la excepciòn en aquel lugar, pues no miraba al joven Black ni por equivocaciòn, no se maravillaba por la decoración, no bailaba con la mùsica electronica, no hacia nada moralmente incorrecto. Y eso desesperaba a el de ojos plata.

_Sera muy divertido, ser tu manzana de la discordia, chico de humo._

* * *

Termine dividiéndolo en pequeños Drabbles, pero pienso terminar de subir todos hoy, a más tardar mañana.

Serán cerca de 10 drabbles -oh todo el fanfic corto completo.- que ya tengo, solo faltan leer y corregir.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farve


	2. Chapter 2

Hola de nuevo personitas de Fanfiction /o/

¿Les gusta la música Coreana (K-music)?

Pues a mi si :D

Y este Fanfic esta inspirado en una canción del grupo Surcoreano MBLAQ

**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**Por cierto, este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a Barby -si la chica que me presto a Bernardo- pues se que le gusta la saga de libros/películas y el WolfStar. Ademas que es muy genial u v ú**

**Como se que leerás esto; Barbara, espero que te guste c:**

* * *

Smoky Boy.

Sirius/Remus

* * *

_Él era un chico de humo_

_Su pelo brilla en la luz_

_Su triste mirada revela cicatrices._

Por lo que habían informado a Sirius, el chico de humo, nombre clave que había puesto Potter después de una plática estúpida, frecuentaba el lugar el primer y tercer sábado, además del segundo y cuarto viernes de cada mes. Días que frecuento el pelinegro por dos meses para comprobar la información. Además siempre estaba solo.

Pero justo ese viernes, Sirius estaba dispuesto a romper su rutina de observador para poder acercársele. Desde lo más básico hasta lo más elaborado, pues estaba descidido.

_Ese misterioso chico caería a los pies de Sirius Black a cualquier precio._

Y no se trataba de una obsesión como le había comentado James desde hace unos días, era más bien una extraña fascinación por aquel pelo de caramelo que brillaba a la luz o sus finas facciones, sus delicadas manos, su estrecha cintura o sus piernas, tenía un cuerpo tan perfecto y hermoso que a veces, encontraba a la prometida de su amigo envidiando una que otra cosa.

Aunque si hay algo que de verdad le intrigaba era esa mirada ámbar, que parecía opacada por una cortina grisácea vieja y roída.

_Esa mirada extraterrenal que lo hipnotizaba._

* * *

Termine dividiéndolo en pequeños Drabbles, pero pienso terminar de subir todos hoy, a más tardar mañana.

Serán cerca de 10 drabbles -oh todo el fanfic corto completo.- que ya tengo, solo faltan leer y corregir.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farvel


	3. Chapter 3

Hola de nuevo personitas de Fanfiction /o/

¿Les gusta la música Coreana (K-music)?

Pues a mi si :D

Y este Fanfic esta inspirado en una canción del grupo Surcoreano MBLAQ

**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**Por cierto, este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a Barby -si la chica que me presto a Bernardo- pues se que le gusta la saga de libros/películas y el WolfStar. Ademas que es muy genial u v ú**

**Como se que leerás esto; Barbara, espero que te guste c:**

* * *

Smoky Boy.

Sirius/Remus

* * *

_Me tienes desorientado_

_En algún momento me acercaré a ti_

_Creí que era un amor fácil_

_Pensé que teníamos un romance momentáneo._

Conforme pasaban las semanas, la regularidad de Sirius en aquel lugar decrecía, pero el interés en aquel extraño chico aumentaba, como si de un factor proporcional se tratase.

¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Con quién? ¿Dónde? Esas y más preguntas cruzaban de manera constante en la mente de un aturdido Black.

_¿Por qué carajo me importa lo que haga ese tipo?_

_Porqué crees amarlo. Y eres un estúpido, pues para él solo eres un juego._

_¡Pero ni siquiera nos conocemos!_

_Eso crees. Pero en cuanto se conozcan veras que tengo razón. La lógica siempre tiene la razón._

No importaba el lugar, la hora, si estaba solo o acompañado. Su pensamiento recurrente era aquel chico misterioso.

_"Tío, ¿Te sientes bien? Estas extraño."_

_"Si claro, es solo que estoy un poco cansado."_

_"Potter, tu amigo desde siempre ha sido un anormal. Cansado o no" _

_"Que linda Evans, no sé qué le diste a él mandril que tengo por amigo para que estuviera contigo."_

Pero pensaba darle un fin a todo. Esa misma noche de viernes a más tardar. Se arregló lo mejor que pudo y salió rumbo al club nocturno predilecto en su costoso BMW

Fue a la barra y como esperaba al ser segundo viernes de mes, ahí estaba, el pálido joven peli castaño que ocupaba sus pensamientos veinticinco horas al día, ocho días a la semana…

Se golpeó mentalmente, ya estaba diciendo idioteces de románticos y cursis que empalagan de solo verlos.

Se acercó sintiendo algo raro en su estómago, como si algo pesado cayera en él. Maldecía a G-Dragon por decidir aparecer con su jodida canción para hacer resonar todo el lugar en ese jodido momento, pues _él también se sentía mareado._

Al estar finalmente cerca del otro, lo miro de reojo antes de poder decir algo. Su boca estaba extrañamente seca.

_"¿Eres un acosador o algo así?" _

Bien, ese tono no era el que esperaba escuchar en su primera conversación que fue, extrañamente, iniciada por el ente de humo y no por Sirius, como este último ya había planeado.

_"No…"_

_"Siempre me miras, me rastreas como si fuera un perro y eso es incómodo."_

Y antes de que pudiera replicar, el chico ya se había ido.

Vale, que esto sería difícil, verdaderamente difícil.

* * *

Y Siri ya empezo a mover sus piezas, pero al parecer, en ese pequeño ajedrez, Remus tiene las piezas blancas y no las negras.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farvel


	4. Chapter 4

Hola de nuevo personitas de Fanfiction /o/

¿Les gusta la música Coreana (K-music)?

Pues a mi si :D

Y este Fanfic esta inspirado en una canción del grupo Surcoreano MBLAQ

**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**Por cierto, este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a Barby -si la chica que me presto a Bernardo- pues se que le gusta la saga de libros/películas y el WolfStar. Ademas que es muy genial u v ú**

**Como se que leerás esto; Barbara, espero que te guste c:**

* * *

Smoky Boy.

Sirius/Remus

* * *

_Puedes sentarte a mi lado_

_Puedes abrazarme, nene_

_Pero estas tratando de olvidarme_

_Quieres esfumarme como el humo_

Después de ese ml comienzo Sirius dejo ir al lugar por un mes entero. Remus, nombre del "misterioso ente de humo" no extraño al pelinegro, pero estaba tan acostumbrado a sentir su mirada plata sobre él que le fue difícil ese corto mes.

Cuando Sirius regreso al habito, lo hizo acompañado de James, fue el primer sábado del último mes del año. Ambos celebraban que James iba a ser padre, pues su recién esposa, Lily Potter, estaba embarazada. Y obviamente para James ese era un gran motivo para celebrar.

Pero poco duro el gusto, pues una milagrosa llamada de la futura madre a su esposo hizo que, James cual soldado, regresara a su hogar dejando a su amigo del alma y próximo padrino del bebé solo. Y claramente este no desaprovecho la oportunidad para lanzarse de nuevo por el lindo Remus. Sentándose junto a él en la esquina, decidió empezar una mejor conversación que la última.

_"Hola."_

_"Vete, por favor."_

_"Valla, hoy estamos de mejor humor." Y le dio una gran sonrisa de comercial de pasta dental._

_"No sé qué pretendes, pero lárgate."_

_"Jo, vuelves a estar de mal humor, lindo. Pero yo cambiare eso." _

Después de eso, las imágenes de lo que paso son un poco borrosas para Lupin, pues no estando acostumbrado a el alcohol, quizás se mareo y emborracho con la bebida que el guapo pelinegro le invito.

Pero para Black, todo está en su memoria, bien guardado, algo que jamás podrá olvidar, según él.

A la primera copa, Sirius vio por qué lo único que pedía el castaño, era jugo de limón. Era pésimo con el alcohol, aun cuando fuera una bebida tan ligera como una piña colada.

Se puso realmente sumiso, respondió varias de sus preguntas y le abrazo. Sus manos al parecer cobraron vida propia pues le acariciaron las mejillas y el largo cabello negruzco a Black, que eran especialmente suaves, cosa que a Remus le encanto. De verdad, pues no tardó mucho en pasar sus labios por esa zona, terminando por rozar con los de él joven corredor de autos. De ese roce inocente, pasaron a otros un poco más incitantes, hasta que el pelinegro no resistió más, pago la cuenta de ambos y se llevó al otro a su departamento.

Los gemidos llevaron el lugar esa noche, las plegarias y los sonidos de piel rosándose tibia y húmeda. Las caricias que las monedas de plata creaban en aquel cuerpo quemado ligeramente por el sol. O los suspiros que salían de los rojos e hinchados labios mientras los ámbares se entreabrían dejando correr lágrimas de placer por las mejillas sonrosadas del joven Lupin.

Pero lo que más recuerda Sirius es la expresión en el rostro del chico de humo cuando llego al clímax. Lo recuerda claramente. Cuando sentía que ya no podía más su cuerpo, se introdujo en la entrada de su amante, ese sensible punto, lleno de terminaciones nerviosas tan sensibles en ese momento que hicieron gemir al misterioso chico de cabello color caramelo tan alto que seguramente los vecinos vendrían a reclamar al día siguiente y se arqueo tanto, creando un maravillo Angulo, que enloqueció a Sirius. Quien termino veinte minutos después, embistiendo al otro que estaba semiconsciente, atrapado entre la lujuriosa realidad y un apacible estado de relajación.

Ambos terminaron rendidos en la cama, abrazándose, listos para dormir un poco.

Aunque a la mañana siguiente, el corazón de Sirius se partiera, pues Remus claramente intentaba aparentar que nada había pasado entre ellos.

Y así se marchó dejándolo destrozado.

* * *

Demasiado feo para ser un soft-lemmon. No estoy acostumbrada, yo escribo demasiado descriptivo ese tipo de... acciones.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farvel


	5. Chapter 5

Vale, ya se que me e tardado siglos en actualizar, pero, mi computadora se traba a cada rato y es imposible trabajar asó.

Aunque casi no tengo nada y casi no la uso.

¿Alguien sabe porqué sucede esto?

En fin, este Fanfic esta inspirado en una canción del grupo Surcoreano MBLAQ

**Disclaimer:** La saga de libros Harry Potter no me pertenece, es de J. K. Rowling, a la cual yo amo. Por que, si fuera mio, el Drarry y el WolfStar serian cannon y Sirius no habría muerto, si no que se hubiera casado con Remus y abrían adoptado a la linda de Pandora Black.

**Advertencia:** Vale, jamás había escrito algo sobre HP, así que siento si los personajes me quedan un poco OoC. Tambien siento si le doy muchas vueltas al asunto, pero, bueno, hace SIGLOS que no escribo algo, verán que al rato, re-escribire esto y lo subiré de nuevo u v ú

**Por cierto, este pequeño fanfic esta dedicado a (Desde aqui) a mi único review, Nath.  
**

**Así que, espero que te guste a ti linda, y a todos.**

* * *

Smoky Boy.

Sirius/Remus

* * *

_Puedes acercarte un poco más  
Puedes abrazarme Nene  
Dime qué tipo de tristeza tienes  
Abre tu corazón a partir de ahora _

El encuentro en el club siguiente, fue un poco diferente a los anteriores.

Al llegar, Sirius se acerco sin escalas a la esquina predilecta de su castaño ente de gas y le tomo algo brusco, para empezar a besarlo en ese momento.

Después, le tomo de la mano para poder llevarlo a algún otro lugar, donde fuera.

No quería estar más tiempo en ese estúpido establecimiento nocturno junto con el otro. La razón hasta este momento, es desconocida.

Caminaron, caminaron mucho, hasta que llegaron a un parque y se sentaron en una banca. Ambos estaban en silencio, con las manos entrelazadas. Todo era total calma, paz, tranquilidad...

Todo era serenidad. Justo todo lo qué, según Sirius, formaba parte del sentimiento que los unía.

Black y su instinto eran el fuego que consumía todo a su paso, mientras, su logica y sentimientos eran la lluvia que le controlaba. Y gracias a esa combustión interrumpida, gracias a sus pequeñas guerras interiores, pudo ver a Remus, aquel ser mítico, aquel ente grisaceo por estar hecho de humo.

Por estar hecho de todo aquello que el pelinegro quiere, pero no valora en si mismo.

Por qué Remus el Ying y él era el Yang.

Por qué sabia que Lupin era el punto blanco que habitaba y necesitaba en su vida.

Sabia tambien, que él mismo seria el punto negro en la vida del joven pintor.

Pero eso ahora no importaba.

No importaba mientras tuviera a el castañano a su lado.

No importaba mientras esas delicados manos le abrazaran de esa manera. E importaba menos si esos suaves labios le correspondian los besos de esa manera.

De eso agridulce manera. Combinando besos dulces y tiernos, con esas suaves y tristes caricias.

Por que _justamente eso _era Remus.

Y le encantaba que todo fuera _de esa manera. _

* * *

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farvel


	6. Chapter 6

Hola.

Se que esta historia no teia tantos seguidores, pero aun así me parece buena idea avisar lo siguiente.

**Pienso eliminar el fanfic.**

No lo pienso seguir, mi inspiración muere lentamente y bueno, aunque solo faltaban dos capitulos, prefiero acabarlo acá a terminarlo y que sea una reverenda popo.

Perdón a las personas que si les gustaba, pero, nada que hacer.

Dudas, sugerencias, amenazas, antrax, todo por review o mensaje c:

Farvel


End file.
